Flash 105
"Conqueror from 8 Million B.C.!" is the title to the first story featured in the premiere issue of the first ''The Flash'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by John Broome with artwork by Carmine Infantino and inks by Joe Giella. It was lettered by Gaspar Saladino. The second story is called "The Master of Mirrors!" and is also presented by the team of Broome, Infantino, Giella, and Saladino. This issue shipped with a March, 1959 cover date and carries a cover price of .10 cents per copy. "Conqueror from 8 Million B.C.!" * The Flash, Barry Allen * Iris West * Katmos * John Haines * Central City Police Department * Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau * Humans * Altered humans * Missouri :* Central City :* Central City Park :* Central City Police Station ::* Barry Allen's laboratory * Flash's costume ring * Mind control gun * Shovel * Sun-trap * Police car * Mind control * Super-speed * Archaeologist * Flashback * Increased intellect * Laboratory * Security guard "The Master of Mirrors!" * The Flash, Barry Allen * Iris West * Mirror Master, Sam Scudder * J. Wilkins * Tyler * None * Humans * Altered humans * Insects :* Giant insects * Minotaurs * Missouri :* Central City :* Central City Bank :* Central City Police Station ::* Barry Allen's laboratory * Flash's costume ring * Gimmick mirrors * Image controller * Automobiles * Trucks * Phasing * Super-speed * Bank teller * Flashback * Prison * Security guard Notes & Trivia origin recap.]] * This is the premiere issue of the series. The numbering sequence continues from ''Flash Comics''. * The tagline for this issue is 'Featuring the Fastest Man Alive in "Master of Mirrors!"' * This issue shipped to retailers on December 23rd, 1958. Just in time for the holidays! * The first story includes a re-cap of the Flash's origin as first chronicled in ''Showcase'' #4. * This is the first appearance of Sam Scudder, the Mirror Master. He is referred to as just Scudder in this issue. He appears next in ''The Flash'' #109. * The prison that Sam Scudder did time in is unidentified in this issue. * The Flash appeared last in ''Showcase'' #14. He chronologically appears next in ''Justice League of America'' #144. His next actual appearance is in the first story in ''The Flash'' #106. * Iris West appeared last in ''Showcase'' #14. She appears next in the first story in ''The Flash'' #106. * This is the first and only known appearance of Katmos. It is interesting to note that despite being an eight-million-year-old metallic alien invader, he is taken to a regular jail at the end of the first story. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of John Haines, who is an archaeologist. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of Tyler, who is a warden at the prison. * This is the first, and to date, only known appearance of J. Wilkins, who is the bank teller that Mirror Master creates a duplicate of. * No actual Minotaurs were harmed during the making of this comic. Reprints Stories from this issue are reprinted in the following volumes: "Conqueror from 8 Million B.C.!" * Flash Annual 1 * Flash Annual Replica Edition 1 * Flash Archives 1 * Flash Chronicles 1 * Flash Omnibus 1 * Flash: The Silver Age 1 * Flash: The Silver Age Omnibus 1 * Showcase Presents: The Flash 1 "The Master of Mirrors!" * 80-Page Giant 4 * Flash Annual 1 * Flash Annual Replica Edition 1 * Flash Archives 1 * Flash Chronicles 1 * Flash Omnibus 1 * Flash: The Silver Age 1 * Flash: The Silver Age Omnibus 1 * Limited Collectors' Edition C-45 * Showcase Presents: The Flash 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *